1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control apparatus for a vehicle that corrects the required output amount for use in shifting control of a continuously variable transmission, in accordance with the load torque resulting from auxiliaries.
2. Description of Related Art
A control apparatus for a vehicle that is equipped with an engine, auxiliaries that operate by a motive power of the engine, and a continuously variable transmission that transmits the motive power of the engine to driving wheel sides is well known. This control apparatus corrects a required output amount for use in shifting control of the continuously variable transmission (hereinafter referred to also as a required output amount for shifting control) in accordance with a load torque resulting from the auxiliaries (hereinafter referred to also as an auxiliary load torque). For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-247623 (JP 2010-247623 A) describes such a control apparatus for a vehicle. This Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-247623 (JP 2010-247623 A) discloses that a value corresponding to the auxiliary load torque is converted into a correction value of a depression amount of an accelerator pedal, and that a value obtained by adding the correction value to an actual depression amount is calculated as a required amount that is used to control each of the engine and the continuously variable transmission.